Mitos
by kuncipintu
Summary: "Pernah dengar mitos tentang hujan?" / Memangnya Yoseob suka Junhyung? / Baju acak-acakan, seragam berantakan ditambah jaket kebesaran, celana seragam kotor terkena lumpur yang mulai mengering, ditambah lagi ia senyum-senyum sendiri di kala senja. Yoseob tidak peduli./ High school fic / contains boys love, shounen-ai / fluff dan humor gagal / Mild JunSeob / RnR, please?


**Warning**

_High-school_ fic, _contains boys love, shounen-ai_, first B2ST fanfiction, **minim-dialog**, _lack-at-description_. _Typo(s), miss typo(s)_, gaje, aneh. _Fluff, maybe?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**u**n**c**i **P**i**n**t**u

_Present_

_The first _B2ST _fanfiction_,

—**Mitos—**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

B2ST © CUBE Ent.

All casts © themselves and God.

**.**

**.**

**P**emuda bertubuh mungil itu berlari-lari kecil menuju ke halte bus yang terletak sekitar 1 kilometer dari sekolahnya. Langit bergemuruh lirih—pertanda hujan akan sesegera mungkin turun. Pemuda tadi semakin mempercepat larinya, ketika mendengar bunyi guntur yang terdengar seperti genderang perang. Dalam larinya, ia menyempatkan melirik jam tangan hitamnya. 5.00 pm. Sudah hampir senja. Salahkan saja semua pelajaran tambahan yang wajib diikutinya karena sekarang ia sudah menginjak kelas atas.

Sedikit terengah karena berlari terlalu terburu-buru, ia berhenti sejenak, mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna semakin gelap.

"Aish …," keluhan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya.

Karena merasa halte yang ditujunya sudah dekat, ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan larinya. Berjalan perlahan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih sedikit terengah-engah. Sedikit, ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah gerbang sekolah—yang tadi ditinggalkannya dengan perasaan seperti keluar dari penjara.

Lumayan jauh dari dirinya, mungkin beratus-ratus meter, matanya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda lain—mencangklong tas punggungnya dengan sebelah bahu sambil berjalan santai seolah tidak peduli dengan langit cengeng yang sebentar lagi akan menangis.

'Yaa~h, seolah dia peduli dengan hal kecil seperti itu saja …,' pikir si pemuda mungil—Yang Yoseob.

Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan pemuda yang jauh di belakangnya tersebut, Yoseob berniat untuk melanjutkan jalan kakinya, ketika dirasanya ada butiran air yang mengenai hidungnya. Seketika ia mendongak, dan mendapati beratus-ratus tetesan air berebut turun ke bumi—menghujamnya.

"Hujaaaaan …!" teriaknya tanpa sadar, kemudian kembali memulai lari marathonnya. Untuk sekilas, ia menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati pemuda yang sama dengan tingkah laku yang masih sama persis seperti tadi—berjalan dengan gaya—sok—santai.

Merasa dirinya semakin basah, Yoseob berusaha tidak memedulikan manusia di belakangnya dan memilih untuk berlari secepat mungkin ke halte bus yang sudah ada di depan mata.

**.**

**.**

"**F**uuu~h …," helaan nafas lega terdengar dari Yoseob ketika—akhirnya—ia berhasil mencapai tujuannya. Walaupun celana seragamnya sedikit kotor karena ketika ia lari tadi, secara tidak sengaja ia menginjak lubang jalan yang berair. Kalau saja Yoseob tidak begitu keras kepala hingga ia menoleh lagi ke belakang—mempertanyakan eksistensi pemuda di belakangnya tadi—mungkin seragamnya tidak akan kotor seperti itu. Tapi toh, besok hari libur, jadi Yoseob tidak begitu peduli.

Yoseob melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada—kedinginan. Kemudian menghempaskan berat tubuhnya ke bangku besi—yang catnya sudah mengelupas—dengan kasar, tanpa sadar. Ia menggembungkan pipinya—sedikit kesal karena bosan. Di halte itu tidak ada siapapun selain dia sendiri. Berkali-kali Yoseob menoleh ke arah sekolahnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan pemuda yang tadi berjalan di belakangnya—namun hasilnya nihil. Entah karena jalan pemuda itu memang lambat dan terlalu santai, atau ia menemukan jalan lain untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi setahu Yoseob, dia selalu pulang menggunakan bus, dan satu-satunya jalan ke halte hanya jalan yang dilalui oleh Yoseob tadi.

Oh! Kecuali kalau dia tidak pulang menggunakan bus. Mungkin saja dia ditawari oleh salah satu temannya untuk ikut pulang bersama. Berarti dia tidak akan ke halte? Jadi Yoseob harus menunggu sendirian?

Menyadari kemungkinan itu, Yoseob semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yoseob tidak suka sendirian. Apalagi di halte bus di pinggir jalan yang sepi saat hujan dengan mengenakan seragam kotor. Ergh.

Suara derung kendaraan terdengar dan dengan sukses menarik Yoseob dari khayalannya tentang berada-di-halte-sendirian. Yoseob berdiri, mengira itu adalah bus. Sebelum benar-benar berdiri, ia kembali menoleh ke arah sekolah, lagi-lagi mencari pemuda tadi. Khawatir kalau si pemuda akan ketinggalan bus. Uh, kadang Yoseob sering menyesal mengapa ia terlalu perhatian dengan semua orang. Err … sebenarnya tidak semua juga, sih … _Yeah_, mungkin malah hanya pemuda itu saja. Entahlah.

Tapi ternyata, derung kendaraan itu bukan berasal dari bus yang ditunggu-tunggu Yoseob, melainkan sebuah van silver yang berkesan mewah dari arah sekolah.

'Pasti siswa satu sekolah,' pikir Yoseob ketika melihat sekilas si pengendara juga memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

Tapi setelah diperhatikan lebih teliti ketika mobil itu benar-benar lewat di depan halte, Yoseob mengenali siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

Goo Hara.

Kapten _cheerleader _sekolah yang super-duper terkenal. Dan kabarnya, dia sedang mengincar kapten tim basket.

Bukan. Yoseob bukannya senang bergosip sampai ia tahu hal itu. Hanya saja, kapten tim basket sekolah mereka adalah pemuda yang sejak tadi—entah sadar atau tidak—ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yoseob. Yoseob juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa-bisanya memperhatikan hal kecil tentang pemuda tersebut sampai sebegitu detail-nya. Hm, Yong Junhyung memang keren. Iya, 'kan?

Dan, _mood _Yoseob yang tinggal separuh langsung turun separuh lagi ketika otaknya mulai melansir kemungkinan kalau Junhyung ada di mobil Hara. Bukan tidak mungkin, 'kan, mengingat Hara terang-terangan memiliki perasaan terhadap pemuda itu. Ergh.

Tanpa sadar, rahang Yoseob mengeras ketika ia memikirkan hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**D**engan bibir setengah digigit, Yoseob kembali ke posisinya di kursi-halte-karatan yang tadi didudukinya. Sepi … Hanya ada suara hujan rintik-rintik dan beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang lewat. Yoseob juga tidak tahu sejak kapan jalanan di dekat sekolahnya ini menjadi sepi. Mungkin saja sebenarnya sudah sepi dari dulu, hanya saja Yoseob tidak menyadarinya. Toh yang dia lakukan selama menunggu bus di halte ini hanyalah mengomel atau mencoba menghilangkan frustasi karena PR dengan cara mencuri pandang dari pemuda seangkatannya yang selalu duduk di kursi paling kiri ujung. Mungkin karena itu Yoseob tidak sempat memperhatikan jalan.

Terlalu sibuk dengan Yong Junhyung, eh?

"Hhhh … Hujan memang selalu mengiringi hari buruk," desahan malas dan bosan kembali keluar dari mulut Yoseob, kali ini dengan volume yang lebih besar. Lagipula tidak ada juga orang di halte ini yang bisa mendengarnya.

Kecuali—

"Tidak bisakah kau lakukan hal lain selain mengeluh?" suara berat bernada datar sampai ke telinga Yoseob, membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit terlonjak.

Siapa itu? Hantu?

"Eung?" Yoseob hanya menggumam tidak jelas sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kalau makhluk yang dikiranya hantu itu ternyata manusia yang ditunggunya dari tadi.

"Kau. Tidak pernah sekali saja tidak mengeluh. Setiap berada di halte ini, yang keluar dari mulutmu hanya keluhan. PR yang menumpuk lah, murid-murid di kelasmu yang terlalu kekanakan lah, guru yang terlalu galak, siswi-siswi yang sok kecantikan lah … Memangnya menurutmu di dunia ini tidak ada yang baik, apa?"

Yoseob hanya melongo. Selain malu karena ternyata Junhyung menyadari kebiasaannya mengomel sendiri di tempat umum, ternyata makhluk itu juga memperhatikan hal-hal yang diomelkannya. Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya Junhyung berbicara panjang lebar bin luas pada Yoseob. Biasanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan klise Yoseob hanya dibalas dengan anggukan, gelengan, gumaman, atau bahkan yang paling parah, lirikan sinis. Frekuensinya pun sangat jarang. Kalau kalian ada di posisi Yoseob, mungkin akan sama bengong-nya.

"Hei. Apa selain bawel, kau ini juga agak tuli?" Nada datar itu lagi. Oh, Yoseob tidak sedang bermimpi ternyata.

"T-tidak. Tentu saja ada banyak hal baik di hidupku," sahut Yoseob sedikit salah tingkah. 'Kau, misalnya …,'

Tidak ada jawaban. Junhyung masih berdiri di dekat tempat duduk langganannya—kursi paling ujung kiri. Yoseob juga jadi ikut terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian, entah bosan dengan posenya atau apa, Junhyung beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk di sebelah Yoseob. Hal ini menyebabkan Yoseob mengerutkan alisnya. Jin apa yang merasuki orang ini?

"Tumben tidak duduk di tempat biasa." Celetuknya—penasaran mengapa Junhyung lebih memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Dingin. Sekarang hujan. Aku tidak mau lebih basah lagi." Balas Junhyung cepat.

Setelah dilihat kembali, ternyata seragam Junhyung memang basah semua. Punggung, dada, perut, bahkan celananya pun basah kuyup. Yah, hujannya memang deras, sih …

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah tidak bisa lebih basah lagi …," sahut Yoseob lagi setelah menilik penampilan pemuda di sampingnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya dengusan kecil yang terdengar—entah dari Junhyung atau Yoseob sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**E**ntah berapa menit berlalu sejak terakhir kali mereka mengobrol—ehm, tidak bisa dikatakan mengobrol juga, sih … Biasanya Yoseob tidak suka keheningan, tapi kali ini sepertinya dia sengaja membiarkannya. Entah karena sedang malas bicara, atau tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Namun lama-lama Yoseob tidak tahan juga.

"Kau …," sengaja menggantungkan kalimat, dan sukses membuat manusia di sampingnya menoleh.

Junhyung mengangkat alisnya sebagai isyarat. Dasar pelit kata.

"…kenapa bisa sampai basah kuyup?"

"Karena aku kehujanan. Kau ini bagaimana, sih …," jawabannya singkat, padat, namun tidak jelas.

"Aku tahu. Maksudku, mengapa tidak lari saja tadi?" Yoseob memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, namun yang ditatap tidak menoleh—melirik pun tidak.

"Hn. Aku sudah berniat menyusulmu lari ketika kau juga lari tadi. Tapi si Hara itu sedikit mengganggu,"

He? 'berniat menyusulmu lari ketika kau juga lari tadi'? Junhyung tahu kalau yang ada di depannya tadi itu Yoseob? Saat mendung—hujan, malah—dan dari kejauhan seperti itu? Wah.

"Kenapa tidak terima saja tawarannya? Dia ingin mengajak pulang bersama, 'kan?" pancing Yoseob setelah terlepas dari keterkejutannya—dan debaran jantungnya yang entah mengapa terasa sedikit terlalu kencang.

"Harusnya sih begitu,"

"'Harusnya'?"

"Hn. Tapi aku lebih pilih ke halte ini, dan naik bus saja,"

"Aa … _Geurae …_,"

Yoseob sebenarnya masih bingung, kalau Yoseob jadi dia, pasti tawaran naik-van-mewah-bersama-gadis-cantik akan langsung diterimanya. Mungkin. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat di halte ada pemuda yang selalu diam-diam diperhatikannya dua tahun belakangan ini.

Tangan Yoseob kembali dilipat di depan dada. Kedinginan lagi. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, terasa biasa-biasa saja. Ia melirik Junhyung sekilas, pemuda itu tampak baik-baik saja. Tidak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun. Hn. Yong Junhyung memang selalu _cool_, iya, 'kan?

"Kedinginan?" sebuah suara yang terkesan cuek kembali terdengar.

"Tidak juga."

"Heh, tapi wajahmu menunjukkan sebaliknya."

Yoseob spontan memegang wajahnya sendiri. Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahnya?

"Mukamu pucat, tau,"

Yoseob hanya memandangi Junhyung yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Jarang sekali mendapat kesempatan menatap wajah Yong Junhyung sedekat ini. Yoseob tersenyum kecil ketika sadar ternyata wajah si kapten basket itu tidak melulu sangar.

"Pakai." Junhyung melempar—ehm, menyerahkan (dengan kasar)—sebuah jaket bertudung berwarna abu-abu, yang Yoseob tahu sering dipakainya saat sekolah atau apapun lah. Biasanya jaket itu dipakai bersama topi _ripcurl _warna abu-abu dengan sedikit warna _pink _di sisinya—dan, oh, jadi ngelantur.

Gelagapan, Yoseob reflek menangkap jaket tersebut.

"'Pakai'?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Hn. Kau kedinginan, 'kan? Pakai saja."

Tanpa protes, Yoseob segera memakai jaket tersebut yang ternyata lumayan kebesaran. Oh, bukan salah _eomma _dan _appa_-nya kalau ia lahir sebagai anak mungil yang unyu-unyu. Walau aslinya, Yoseob tidak semungil itu.

"Kalau ada jaket ini, kenapa tidak dipakai sendiri, sih?" tanya Yoseob lagi—penasaran mengapa Junhyung tidak memakainya padahal tadi dia nyata-nyata kehujanan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku tahu kau pasti ada di halte ini." Jawabnya singkat, tidak terlalu padat, dan sangat tidak jelas.

"Terus, hubungannya apa?" tanya Yoseob lagi geregetan. Ternyata walaupun keren, sepertinya Junhyung punya sedikit konslet di otaknya sehingga jawabannya selalu tidak nyambung.

"Tidak ada, sih …," jawab Junhyung dengan nada malas. Sedangkan yang memberi pertanyaan hanya garuk-garuk kepala. Pusing dengan jawaban _namja _di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**M**enit-menit berlalu dalam hening—lagi. Selain suara hujan, tentunya. Yoseob—entah yang keberapa kalinya—kembali melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Mengamati wajahnya, ekspresinya yang jarang berubah. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, Junhyung memang … tampan. Pantas saja gadis-gadis anggota _cheerleader _kecentilan itu banyak yang menyukainya.

Heh, dari dulu Yoseob tahu dia punya banyak saingan untuk bisa dekat dengan Junhyung.

Saingan, eh?

Tanpa sadar, hujan mulai mereda. Tapi langit juga semakin menggelap. Sedangkan bus yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi belum datang juga. Biar saja lah. Setidaknya ada Yong Junhyung yang menemani Yoseob saat ini.

"Apa kau—," perkataan Junhyung terpotong oleh suara bus yang berhenti tepat di depan halte.

Yoseob yang semula hendak menoleh ke arah Junhyung, terpaksa harus mengalihkan fokusnya ke kendaraan yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Entahlah, Yoseob sedikit mengutuk Pak Supir Bus yang datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Hnn … Ayo naik," ajak Junhyung setelah sempat _sweatdrop _sementara karena kalimatnya dipotong oleh geraman bus berwarna norak.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yoseob mengikuti langkah Junhyung menaiki bus tersebut. Di dalam bus tersebut hanya ada beberapa orang, seorang _ahjumma_ dengan dua anak kecil, dua perempuan yang sedikit lebih tua dari Yoseob, seorang _ahjussi _berkacamata, Yoseob, Junhyung, dan Pak Supir sendiri.

Yoseob mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Junhyung. Yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di kursi bus paling belakang—pojok kiri. Yoseob mendekatinya, berniat duduk di sebelahnya. Pelan-pelan, sambil sesekali melirik orang yang lebih dulu duduk di situ—takut kehadirannya ditolak. Tapi Junhyung diam saja. Tidak memberikan reaksi berarti—dia, dengan gayanya yang biasa, hanya menoleh ke luar bus.

Sedangkan Yoseob hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin memang berlebihan kalau mengharap Junhyung akan mengajaknya bicara lagi. Mungkin saja dia tadi hanya bosan, sehingga dengan terpaksa mengobrol dengan Yoseob.

**.**

**.**

**T**anpa terasa, hujan benar-benar sudah mereda. Bus yang mereka naiki juga sudah berhenti di depan halte di daerah rumah Yoseob—dan Junhyung.

Tidak berkata apa-apa, keduanya turun.

"Bawa saja dulu jaketku," setelah berkata seperti itu, Junhyung langsung pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan yang hendak dituju Yoseob—rumah mereka memang berlawanan arah.

"O-oke,"

Dengan langkah lemas, Yoseob berjalan pelan. Sedikit melirik jam tangannya, sudah lewat satu setengah jam sejak terakhir kali ia memberi perhatian pada jam hitamnya itu. Yoseob mendongak, dan mendapati langit senja yang gelap tanpa ada bias cahaya matahari karena masih sedikit tertutup mendung.

Sepanjang jalan ke rumahnya—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari halte tadi—pikiran Yoseob kembali melayang pada Junhyung. Hal yang sama seperti yang dipikirkannya setiap dia berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Yoseob tahu Junhyung bukan termasuk orang yang mudah bergaul. Dia populer, memang. Tapi setiap Yoseob ada di kantin, ia selalu melihat—memperhatikan—kalau Junhyung selalu duduk sendiri. Yoseob tahu Junhyung jarang bicara, tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu itu, kenapa masih terlalu berharap dia akan mengajakmu bicara, sih …," gumam Yoseob pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia teringat pada waktu di bus tadi, ketika Junhyung tidak bicara sama sekali padanya. Heh, apa maksudnya coba? Mengajaknya mengobrol di halte, bahkan meminjaminya jaket, tapi tidak melirik kepadanya sedikitpun ketika di bus.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, diajak bicara bahkan dipinjami jaket itu suatu hal luar biasa. Yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini Junhyung, loh. Pemuda populer dengan gaya keren penganut aliran _**cuek**__inisme_. Yoseob jadi merasa sedikit ge-er kalau mengingat hal itu.

Yoseob tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Memangnya dia siapa? Mengobrol pun baru sekali setelah dua tahun terakhir. Lagipula, mengapa harus ge-er, sih? Memangnya Yoseob suka Junhyung? Oh, terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Dan Yoseob tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan itu semua.

**.**

"Aih, hujannya sudah reda. Semoga nanti hujan lagi, ya …," terdengar suara seorang gadis dari belakang Yoseob. Ia menoleh, dan menemukan dua orang anak perempuan, sedikit lebih muda darinya, sedang berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya.

Yoseob berusaha tidak menghiraukan gadis-gadis itu. Kenal saja tidak. Tapi mau tidak mau ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya karena mereka bicara terlalu keras.

"Kau ini suka sekali hujan, ya?" ujar gadis yang satunya.

"Iya, dong … Kau belum pernah dengar mitos tentang hujan, ya?"

"Mitos … apa?"

"Katanya, kalau tetesan hujan pertama mengenai hidungmu, itu berarti orang yang kau sukai menyukaimu juga!"

Refleks, Yoseob menyentuh hidungnya. Sedikit merasa aneh dengan perasaan hangat di perutnya, tapi Yoseob tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

Biarkan saja orang-orang mengira ia siswa yang agak sinting karena penampilannya sekarang—baju acak-acakan, seragam berantakan ditambah jaket kebesaran, celana seragam kotor terkena lumpur yang mulai mengering, ditambah lagi ia senyum-senyum sendiri di kala senja. Oh, Yoseob tidak peduli.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, ia boleh merasa ge-er, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Owari**

**.**

—**End of the story—**

**.**

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

**O**ke oke, saya tahu ini _ending_-nya gaje dan nge-gantung. Tolong jangan lempari saya dengan kunai atau pisau dapur. Mau gimana ya, otak saya mentok sampai sini. Dan sebelum ada yang minta (oh, ge-er sekali saya) sepertinya gak akan ada sekuel … Hiks.

Saya berterima kasih sekali loh, pada _reader _yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai paragraf ini. *pelukcium* /ditampol/ Mungkin saya gak bisa sebutkan satu-satu, tapi saya bener-bener berterima kasiii~iih sekali. Baik itu _silent reader _maupun yang nantinya akan _review._

.

Disini saya bikin Yoseob sama Junhyung gak begitu banyak ngomong. Kalau dasarnya Junhyung emang kesannya cuek, Yoseob saya bikin gak banyak omong karena … err … salting, mungkin? 'kan banyak tuh, orang yang kalau di depan gebetannya pada tebar pesona, tapi gak sedikit juga loh yang malah jadi _speechless _dan gak bisa ngomong atau mikir apa-apa. Iya, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?

Ini Beast-fanfic yang pertama, awalnya pengen saya jadikan FF MBLAQ, tapi, err … gak dapet _feel_-nya. Hehe ^^V Karena ini yang pertama, jadi saya yakin ada banyak sekali kesalahan dalam penokohan. Bagi Anda para B2UTY atau penggemar FF B2ST, tolong koreksi kalau ada unsur _out-of-character_ atau kesalahan-kesalahan lain.

Oiya, _question! Question!_ Disini ada yang pulang sekolah naik bus umum kayak Yoseob? Kalau temen-temen satu sekolah Author sih, biasanya naik angkot. Kalau _readers?_ /abaikan/ /gak penting/

_Question _lagi! *ditabok gegara sok Inggris* Yang benar itu 'memedulikan' atau 'mempedulikan'? Kalau di atas, saya pakai 'memedulikan', karena kata guru saya, kata dengan huruf depan 'p' itu kalau diberikan imbuhan, huruf depannya ilang (?). Tolong dijawab, ya …

_Last__**, your concrit, comments, and good critism will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
